


As Midgardians Do

by buckybarnesthehotshot



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki x Reader - Freeform, loki Fanfiction, loki odinson x reader, loki odinson x y/n, loki odinson x you, loki x y/n - Freeform, loki x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot
Summary: Loki and Asgardian!y/n celebrate a holiday together
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	As Midgardians Do

It all began when Loki, y/n’s lifelong friend, proposed the idea of spending a day as Midgardians do. He told her he was bored and that he wanted to experiment with different Midgardian customs—holidays, to be specific—and that he wanted to celebrate them with his fellow Asgardian, y/n.

Of course, the girl knew nothing of Midgardian holidays either. She spent most of her days on Midgard wandering around the Avengers Compound while attempting to make sense of the technology surrounding her.

Nonetheless, she agreed to celebrate Midgardian Holidays with him and the first one on the list was a holiday called Valentine’s Day, celebrated on the 14th of February. Loki, of course, never explained what the purpose of the holiday was. All he told her was that it was a day for two people who cared for each other—and they both definitely cared deeply about each other after a friendship that lasted centuries—to spend time with each other to show their appreciation of each other.

Of course, y/n didn’t see the harm in celebrating Valentine’s day with Loki so there she was, sitting at a movie theater with him, watching a romantic-yet-cheesy movie about two teenagers trying to navigate their way through a fake relationship.

“Why don’t they just tell the truth, it can’t be that difficult,” Loki huffed, taking an aggressive handful of popcorn and bringing it to his mouth.

“Coming from the God of Mischief? Now, that’s hilarious,” y/n smiled up at him as he scoffed jokingly at his remark.

“Indeed, but they could’ve avoided the situation they find themselves in had they just been honest about everything from the start. Those letters must have had the date of when they were written, after all,” Loki scoffed as y/n nodded slowly in agreement, holding her tongue about how it was his idea to watch that movie and not hers.

“If that’s what they’d done, this movie would have been so much shorter, and we’d be so much more bored, Loki,” y/n chuckled, resting her head against Loki’s shoulder, something she did often that he’d grown accustomed to.

“Midgardian entertainment’s bland compared to Asgardian enterta—on second thought, neither of them are acceptable forms of entertainment. The plays back on Asgard were horrendous,” Loki rolled his eyes as y/n snorted at his remark.

“I bet you would’ve enjoyed these films if they were centered around you,” y/n mumbled, Loki breaking out in a fit of laughter because he knew her remark was accurate. She knew him too well.

“Perhaps so. Besides, these teenage Midgardian’s lives can’t possibly provide the amount of entertainment my own life’s story could provide. I have more than enough drama, anguish, joy, and betrayal to base an entire film off. Trust me; if it were an actual film, viewers would be left in amazement years after viewing the film,” Loki boasted as y/n shrugged in response, an amused expression on her face.

“You lack the romance in your life this film has. Surely, that’s what the Midgardians wanted when they went to see this film,” y/n pointed out as Loki’s expression dropped. Luckily, y/n didn’t seem to notice it with how dark the theater was.

“Well, maybe you should help me find a bit of romance to spice up the tragedy known as my own life,” Loki suggested as y/n giggled, shaking her head at his suggestion.

“As if the high and mighty Loki of Asgard will ever find a suitable partner who would be able to live up to his own greatness,” y/n scoffed bitterly. Somehow, though, Loki didn’t even notice the tone she’d used.

“That’s far from the truth. You would definitely be a better alternative compared to most,” Loki smiled down at her as y/n found the corners of her lips twitching up ever so slightly.

“So, you’d start seeing me as a love interest to spice up the film about your life you plan on directing?” y/n quipped, earning a chuckle from Loki, “Couldn’t you opt to make up a fictional person to insert into your life in the film?”

“If I attempted that, the film would lose its authenticity,” at that moment, Loki wanted to tell her he carried feelings for her—some very authentic feelings—but he still didn’t know how the girl would react to him doing so, which is why he opted for asking her out on Valentine’s day without her knowing what its purpose was, “Now, go and watch the film. We used Stark’s Midgardian currency for this and it would be a shame for that money to go to waste.”

“As if that man doesn’t waste his money on a daily basis already,” y/n mumbled to herself as she settled into her seat.

The film reached its end and people poured out the cinema. y/n and Loki walked alongside each other as they exited the cinema, both of them holding onto their leftover tubs of popcorn.

“What else do you have planned for today?” y/n questioned, turning to Loki with a curious yet excited look on her face.

“Well, I hear mortals often go out for more elegant dinners. I figured we could both go out to dinner too,” Loki shrugged, earning a slow nod from y/n.

“Look at you, actually planning for these things as Midgardians do,” y/n chuckled, patting Loki on the back.

“As I’ve told you before, I’m bored and I’m desperate for entertainment,” Loki stated as y/n nodded in agreement. They both got out the car—which Tony loaned the pair when Loki told him he planned to embrace more Midgardian customs. Plus, despite the fact that she was close with Loki, he trusted y/n to keep the dark-haired god in check.

Loki guided y/n out the car and into a semi-crowded restaurant full of people, all clad in their finest attire. y/n looked down at her clothing consciously, only to find that Loki, using his magic, conjured her casualwear into a dress she’d only seen herself wearing in a dream; a dress that accentuated everything she loved about herself and felt as smooth as silk against her skin.

“You’re really going all out for tonight, huh?” y/n smiled up at Loki, her cheeks heating up as her e/c eyes met with his blue ones.

“We’re Asgardians, y/n. We need to make sure Midgardians know we’re superior to them,” Loki winked before giving y/n a sincere smile, “Though you do look quite beautiful.”

“Thank you. You look really handsome in that suit. Somehow, you managed to elevate that one black suit you always wear,” y/n complimented him, running her fingers along the lapels of his jacket, “However, I am quite hungry, now. I’d like to eat.”

“Oh, of course,” Loki’s eyes widened as he talked to the hostess, telling her of their reservations under Tony Stark’s name. Loki would have used his own name, but he figured making a reservation under Tony’s name would’ve gotten them special privileges since before he made the reservation, the restaurant was already fully booked.

The hostess guided them both to a table, right next to a window with a view of the Avengers Compound. They both got on with dinner, where they made light-hearted conversation with each other like they’ve done all those years together.

However, something was different that night. y/n took note of how tense Loki seemed and how he began to nervously fiddle with his food, thinking y/n wouldn’t notice. She would also take note of how he was beginning to smile more around her. Sure, she’d known him for centuries, but still, he never smiled that much around her. He gave off an aura of being content while at the same time being restless.

Right before dessert, it was as though Loki finally snapped. He took y/n’s hands in his before speaking slowly, “I have a confession I need to make.”

“Unless you’re telling me you’re planning on taking over Midgard again, go on. You can tell me anything,” y/n spoke reassuringly, rubbing her thumbs over Loki’s cold hands and smiling sweetly at him.

“Valentine’s day is a holiday meant to be celebrated by lovers,” Loki spoke slowly as y/n nodded, trying to process the information she was just provided with.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Everything we just did today, the things I told you Midgardians do on Valentine’s it’s more on stuff Midgardian lovers do on Valentine’s day,” Loki explained, y/n once again only nodding slowly. His heart began to race; did he scare her off with his confession?

“So, you tricked me into celebrating a lover’s holiday with you?” she questioned, raising her brow at him slowly.

“Well, yes,” he nodded slowly as she narrowed her eyes at him, her e/c eyes piercing into his soul.

“Did you mean to have me celebrate it with you as a friend or is there something the great God of Mischief wants to tell me?” y/n smirked slyly as Loki’s eyes widened, “We don’t have all day, Loki. After all, there are only a few more hours till midnight.”

“We’ve been friends for centuries. For some twisted reason, you still stuck by me after hearing of my true heritage or the atrocities I committed in the name of Thanos when I first tried to take over Midgard. At first, I believed it was your loyalty I admired. Now, I realize it’s you I admire. I now realize that you, y/n of Asgard, are the one for me. I can only wish that you reciprocate these feelings,” Loki spoke truthfully, his eyes never leaving y/n’s. He let out a sigh of relief when he finally managed to voice his thoughts.

“Does that mean you’ll be having a love interest under the name y/n when you end up telling the story of your life?” y/n smiled widely at him as he chuckled.

“Of course,” Loki smiled.

“Alright, then. What else do lovers usually do on this holiday?” y/n questioned, a small smirk making its way to her face.

“This,” Loki spoke as he took her cheek in his palm and leaned forward, gently setting his lips on hers, a small smile making its way to his face as she kissed him back happily.


End file.
